


Meihem Beauty and the Beast Parody

by trash_unlimited



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disney Parody, F/F, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited
Summary: A parody of the Disney version of 'Beauty and the Beast' with the Overwatch ship 'Meihem'. No songs were included because I didn't know to properly format them in the story, but I hope you like it anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a young enchantress who lived in a shiny castle. She was promising, but careless, and ended up encountering a young man. In her reckless behavior, she accidentally transformed the man into a hideous and terrifying rat beast. Ashamed, the enchantress ran away, leaving her castle and servants behind.

As for the now rat beast, he was forced to hide away in the castle(which was now dark and dreary) with the enchantress' servants. All that was left was an enchanted mirror, which was his only gateway to the outside world, and a rose she left behind. The rose was also enchanted, and would bloom for many years.

If he could find to someone to love him in his beastly form, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. The rat beast had no issue with his new form, but the servants were not having any of it. They could not leave the castle and were stuck in time due to the curse. But still..they remained worried for the rat creature. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

\---------

Many years later, a young woman named Mei was leaving the cottage were she lived and began walking down a dirt path to her local village. Meanwhile, another woman named Zarya had just managed to shoot down a bird. Her 'follower' Lucio was running about and managed to catch  
the falling bird in a bag. “Woah you didn't miss a shot Zarya! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!” He said, congratulating Zarya as he ran up to her. She blew the top of her gun. “I know.” She agreed pridefully. “No beast alive stands a chance against you!” Lucio continued. “No girl for that matter...”

At that exact moment, Mei was walking nearby them as she was immersed in a book she was reading. “It's true Lucio,” Zarya said as she lifted him up and began pointing towards Mei. “And I've got my sights set on that one!” Lucio was surprised.“The inventor's daughter?” He asked. “She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!” Zarya proudly proclaimed. Lucio then was freed from her grasp. “But she's-”  
“The most beautiful girl in town!  
“I know but-”  
“That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?”  
“Well of course! I mean you do but-”

Zarya was ignoring him and continued on. “I remember the moment when I saw her....I said she's gorgeous and it was love. In this town, she is the only one worthy for me. So...I'm making plans to woo and marry Mei!” She turned around and noticed Mei was walking off so she began to follow her. Soon enough, she managed to catch up with the brunette and went in front of her. “Hello Mei.” Mei was still caught up in her book, but did end up noticing Zarya. “Nihao Zarya.” 

Zarya then grabbed the book Mei was reading out of her hands. “Zarya may I have my book please?” She asked, feeling a little annoyed. “How can you read this? There's no pictures!” The larger woman questioned in confusion. “Well some people use their imagination.” Mei responded. Zarya rolled her eyes and turned to her. “Mei, it's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things, like me.” Zarya had thrown Mei's book, causing it to land into the mud. Grumbling, Mei went over towards it and then Zarya stepped in front of her. 

As she's said 'like me', Zarya had flexed her muscles, causing some other people to fawn over her. Mei sighed. “Zarya, you are positively prime evil.” The pink-haired woman smirked. “Why thank you Mei!” She then wrapped an arm around Mei's waist. “What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophy's?” She tried dragging her off, but Mei managed to pull away. “Maybe...some other time..” This surprised some people nearby.  
“Whats wrong with her?”  
“She's crazy!”  
“She's gorgeous...”

Mei paid no attention to the comments and continued her attempts to walk away. “Please Zarya, I can't. I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye.” Lucio let out a laugh at this. “That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!” Zarya joined in, laughing with him. Mei became angered and turned to look back at them. “Don't talk about my father that way!” Zarya suddenly stopped laughing and look angrily at Lucio. “Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!” Then she bopped him on the head. “My father's not crazy! He's a genius!” Mei retorted at them. After she's said that, there was an explosion inside her and her father's home, making her gasp and turn to look at it. Zarya and Lucio just laughed again.

\--------

Mei then ran back to her home to check up on her father and see if he was okay. Once inside, smoke was everywhere and it caused her to cough a bit. She walked through the smoke, looking for her father. “Papa?” She asked, looking around a bit. “How on earth did that happen?” Her father, who was named Winston, asked as he grumbled a bit. “Are you alright Papa?” She asked as she walked up to him. “I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk..” Winston mumbled as he kicked his new invention. 

Mei smiled at him. “You always say that.” She said softly. “I mean it this time! I'll never get this bonehead of a contraption to work!” He yelled in annoyance as he walked up to her. “Yes you will! And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow.” Mei assured him. Winston just 'hmphed'. “...and become a world famous inventor.” Mei added. He turned to her. “You really believe that?”  
“I always have.”  
Winston then got all excited. “Well..what are waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!” He then walked over to his invention and began work on fixing it. “Hand me that wrench over there.” He told her. Mei then began searching through his tool box and found it, handing it over to him.

“So...did you have a good time in town today?” Winston asked her. Mei pulled the book she'd gotten. “I got a new book.” She replied to him. Mei then walked over to him. “Papa...do you think I'm...odd?” She asked. “My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?” Winston responded in confusion. Mei sighed. “Oh I don't know...it's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to..” Winston thought for a moment. “What about that Zarya? She's a pretty fellow.” She groaned. “Oh she's pretty alright...and rude and conceited! Oh Papa she's not the one for me..”

He chuckled. “Well...don't you worry. Cause this inventions gonna be the start of a new life for us.” He wiped his hands and walked up to her. “I think that's done it. Now...let's give it a try.” Winston then pulled the lever of the invention and it started up. It managed to work, cutting a log and sending it into a pile of other firewood. Mei grinned excitedly. “It works!”  
“It does? It does!” He became excited as well.  
Mei turned to him. “You did it! You really did it!” She then hugged him tightly.

Winston felt proud and turned back to her. “I'm off to the fair!” Later that day, he packed up his things and then headed on his way. “Goodbye Papa!” Mei yelled at him, waving as began to leave. “Good luck!” Winston then waved back at her. “Goodbye Mei! And take care while I'm gone!”

\---------

As Winston continued walking, he found himself in a dark forest. He was lost, with no idea where he was. “That's strange...I should be there by now..maybe I missed a turn.” He peered around for a moment. “I guess I should've taken the...” Shining a light, he noticed there was a sign. “Now wait a minute..” He then saw a foggy road and headed down that way. “That's a shortcut...should be there in no time..” It seemed fine, until Winston heard the howl of a wolf in the distance. “This can't be right..I better turn around..” This time, the wolves began to growl instead. They'd spotted him. Gasping, he began to run off as the wolves started to chase him. As he ran, he noticed a large gateway and headed over to it. Winston grabbed on the bars of the gate. “Help! Is someone there? Help!” He opened the gateway as he fell and then turned around and hurried to close it. He was safe..

Winston began walking, and looked up. In front of him was a huge castle. The sight made him gasp and his eyes widened. With the rain pouring and nowhere else to go, Winston opened the massive doors to the castle and entered it.

 

The castle felt even more grand on the inside. “Hello?” He asked as he began slowly walking around. “Hello?” He called out again. “Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods!” A voice was heard, but Winston had no idea who it belonged to. “Keep quiet...maybe he'll go away...” Another voice said. “Is someone there?” Winston asked nervously. “Not a word Genji..not one word..” One of the voices whispered. “I don't mean to intrude but...I've lost my way and I need a place to stay for the night.” Winston called out.

“Oh Hanzo...have a heart.” Genji said to his brother after hearing his pleas. Hanzo placed a hand over Genji's mouth. “Shh!” But Genji simply shoved him away. “Of course, you are welcome here!” Winston turned around to see them. “Oh thank goodness...there is someone here..” Hanzo grumbled as Genji walk up to him. “You're soaked to the bone..come, warm yourself by the fire.” Winston smiled and followed Genji. “Thank you..”

Unbeknownst to them, someone else was watching from far away...he let out a growl and ran off to follow them.

“No no no! You know what he'll do if he finds him here!” Hanzo said in annoyance to Genji. “I demand you stop right there!” Genji kept on moving and Hanzo was in disbelief. “No not his chair!” He watched as Genji allowed Winston to sit on the grand chair in front of the fireplace. “I'm not seeing this!” Hanzo repeated as he covered his eyes. “Alright! This has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and-”

He was interrupted by Ana and her daughter Fareeha rushing in. “Would you like a nice spot of tea? It'll warm you up in no time.” Ana asked him in a warm voice. “No! No tea!” Hanzo yelled. All of a sudden, the door flung open and the room went dark and cold. A large and looming shadow was in the room, and Winston began to shudder. “There's a stranger here...” The monster growled. “Please allow me to explain! He was just lost in the woods and he was cold and wet so-” Genji tried to explain, but the monster let out a roar. “I'd like to take this moment to say..I was against this from the start!” Hanzo confessed. “It was all his fault, I tried to stop him! Would he listen to me? No-”

The monster roared again, interrupting him as well. Winston was nervous, and as he turned his head he came face to face with the monster. “Who are ya? What do ya think you're doing here?” He growled. “I-I was lost in the woods and..and..” Winston stuttered nervously.  
“Ya shouldn't be here! Ya ain't welcome!”  
“I..I...I'm sorry I...I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!”  
“I'll give ya a place to stay!”  
The monster then picked him up and carried him off as Winston begged to be let go. The others could only watch in fear.

\----------

Meanwhile back in town, Lucio and Zarya were hiding behind a bush as they peered at Mei's home. “Oh boy, Mei's gonna get the surprise of her life huh Zarya?” Lucio asked her. Zarya smirked at him. “Yep. This is her lucky day.” She then got up and walked towards an awaiting crowd. Clearing her throat, Zarya then spoke up. “I'd like to thank you all for..coming to my wedding. First I'd better get in there and..propose to the girl!” There was an uproar of both laughter and tears in response. “Beautiful.” Zarya said. She then turned to Lucio. “Now when Mei and I come out those doors...”  
“I know I know! I strike up the band!”  
He then began composing a small band until Zarya stopped him. “Not yet!” She growled, and then headed over to Mei's house.

Mei was sitting down reading her book until she heard a knock on the door. She put the book down and went over to the door. She peered outside with an invention Winston made, and groaned when she saw Zarya was outside. Zarya then let herself in and began walking up to Mei. “Zarya! What a pleasant surprise...” Zarya looked smug as she continued walking in. “Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know Mei, there isn't anyone in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes! This is the day that-” She looked in the mirror and checked her teeth before grinning. “This is the day your dreams come true!”

Mei wasn't all happy by this comment. “What do you know about my dreams Zarya?” She asked her. “Plenty!” Zarya confidently responded. “Here, picture this.” She said as she down on a chair and placed her muddy boots on Mei's book, causing it to get dirty. “A rustic hunting lodge...my latest kill roasting on the fire...my little wife...massaging my feet.” Mei shook her head and picked her book back up. “Imagine that..” Zarya got back up again.“And you know who that little wife will be?” Mei tried to walk away and put her book back.“Let me think..”  
Zarya smirked. “You Mei!” She walked closer to her, causing Mei to back up again.

“Zarya I'm...speechless...I really don't know what to say..” Mei nervously told her as she back up against the door. Zarya followed and placed her hands on the door while standing in front of her. “Say you'll marry me.”  
“I'm very sorry Zarya but..but...I just don't deserve you!” She said as she opened the door while Zarya had attempted to kiss her, causing her to fall and land in mud. The band started playing, and Lucio walked over to the pool of mud. “So...how'd it go?” He asked her. Zarya was angry as she got out of the mud, grabbing onto poor Lucio's dreads. “I'll have Mei for my wife! Make no mistake about that!” She then let him go,causing him to land in the mud as well and walked off. “Hmph, touchy.” He sighed.

\----------

Mei was getting worried, her father had not returned home and it was getting dark again. Dejected, she headed off to find him on her own. As she walked, Mei found herself in front of a large gateway to a castle. She wondered if perhaps he was in here. “What is the place?” Mei asked. She gasped when she saw Winston's hat and knew he was here. She opened the gate and picked up the hat. “Papa...” She mumbled. 

“Couldn't keep quiet could we? Just had to invite him to stay didn't we? Serve him tea...sit in the chair..” Hanzo grumbled to Genji in annoyance. “I was trying to be hospitable.” Meanwhile, Mei opened the doors to the castle and stepped inside. “Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa? Are you here?” She asked as she wandered around. Little Fareeha had spotted her and ran over to her mother Ana. “Mama there's a girl in the castle!” Ana didn't believe her and gave her a stern look. “Now Fareeha, I'll not have you making up such wild stories!” Fareeha wouldn't give up tho. “Really Mama, I saw her!” Ana shook her head. “Not another word.”

Amélie ran over to them. “A girl! I saw a girl the castle!” Fareeha giggled. “See, I told ya!” As for Hanzo and Genji, they were still arguing. “Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack jawed-” Hanzo said before a gentle voice interrupted him. “Papa?” The duo turned around and spotted Mei. “Did you see that?” Genji asked. “It's a girl!” Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I know it's a girl..”  
“Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have be waiting for! She has come to break the spell!” Genji then headed off to follow her. “Wait a minute, wait a minute!” Hanzo desperately called out to him. 

Mei continued walking around nervously. “Papa?” Opening the door to the dungeon slightly, Genji hid with Hanzo as Mei turned towards the door. “Papa?” She then wandered inside and continued calling out. “Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father I..” She walked up the steps as the two watched her go. “That's funny...I'm sure there was someone..is anyone here?” Mei asked, calling out again. “Mei?” She recognized the voice. “Papa!” She ran over to the door of the dungeon he was locked in. “How did you find me?” Winston asked her as she held onto his hand. “Oh your hands are like ice...I have to get you out of there..” Mei replied as he started to cough. She looked around the door to see if there was a way to open it.

“Mei..I want you to leave this place.” Winston told her. Mei wouldn't give up though. “Who's done this to you?” She asked him, her eyes narrowed downwards. “No time to explain! You must go, now!” Winston pleaded sadly. “I won't leave you!” She boldly said to him. A large paw grabbed her shoulder. “What are ya doing here?” The gruff, maniacal sounding voice asked her. “Run Mei!” Winston pleaded again.

“Who's there? Who are you?” Mei asked, her voice filled with fright. “Doesn't matter..” The voice responded. “I've come for my father. Please...let him out! Can't you see he's sick?”  
“Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!”  
“But he could die! Please...I'll do anything!”

The creature turned back. “There's nothing ya can do...he's my prisoner now.” Mei wouldn't give up hope though. “Oh there must be someway I can...wait!” The creature looked over at her. “Take me instead...” She nervously said. “You! Ya would....take his place?” The creature asked her, it's accent thick. Winston shook his head. “Mei no! You don't know what you're doing!” Mei however, knew fully well what she was doing. “If I did, would you let him go?” The creature complied with her. “Yes. But..ya must promise to stay here forever!”

Mei realized she still had not managed to get a good look at him. “Come into the light..” She told him. The creature did so, revealing itself to be a large and hideous looking rat-like beast. Mei gasped in shock and fear, turning back to Winston for a moment. “No Mei! I won't let do this!” He sadly said to her. Mei walked up to the monster. “You have my word.”  
“Done!”

The monster dragged Winston off and threw him in a carriage. “Take him ta the village..” He growled. The carriage came to life, walking away back to the town as he pleaded to be let out. Far in the castle, Mei softly cried as she watched the carriage take her father away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the castle, Mei must deal with the beast.

Jamison walked up the steps to check up on her, but much to his enjoyment was disrupted by Genji. “Jamison?” He nervously asked. “What is it ya bloody drongo?” Jamison angrily responded. “Since...the girl is with us for...quite some time..I was thinking that, you might want to offer her a...comfortable room?” Genji explained, still sounding nervous. The only response was Jamison growling at him and he continued up the steps. “Then again maybe not..” Genji sighed.

Once he entered the room Mei was in, she was still crying and turned to him. “You didn't even let me say goodbye..I'll never see him again...I didn't even get to say goodbye..” Jamison had a look of his regret on his face. “I'll show ya to ya room..” He started to leave, but Mei was confused. “My room? But I thought..”  
“Ya wanna, ya wanna stay in the tower?”  
“No..”  
“Then follow me.”

Jamison led her through the castle, and as they walked he turned to look back at her. He noticed that tears were streaming down her face. Genji, who was nearby, whispered to him. “Say something to her.” Jamison looked at him for a moment. “Huh? Oh..I um..hope ya look it here...” He turned back to Genji who gestured at him. “The castle is ya home now so ya can go anywhere ya like. 'Cept ta West Wing..” Mei was confused. “What's in the West Wing?” He turned and growled at her. “It's forbidden!” Mei was surprised by this and stopped for a moment, and then continued walking with him. Finally, the two arrived in a large bedroom. “Now, if ya need anything..the servants will attend to you.” Jamison said quietly to her. “Dinner! Invite her to dinner!” Genji softly urged him. “Ya will...join me for dinner...that's not a request!” Jamison yelled as he slammed the door on her. Mei gasped and ran to the bed as she began to cry again, more strongly then before...

\---------

Meanwhile in town, Zarya was still annoyed about Mei denying her marriage proposal and was in the town's bar. “Who does that girl think she is? She's tangled with the wrong person..” Zarya hissed angrily and solemnly. “Darn right!” Lucio grumbled in reply. “Dismissed...rejected..publicly humiliated! Why it's more then I can bare!” She then angrily threw the beer was drinking in the fire, making Lucio surprised and step back for a moment. “More beer?” He offered. “What for? Nothing helps..” Zarya sighed.

Unexpectedly, Winston then burst in, looking panicked and began desperately yelling. “Help! Someone help me!” He called out to them. The townspeople were surprised and turned back to him. “Winston?” The bartender asked. Winston ran all over the bar, grabbing onto people. “Please please I need your help! He's got her...he's got her locked in the dungeon!”  
“Who?” Someone asked in confusion. Winston seemingly ignored the question and kept on rambling. “We must go! Not a minute to lose!” He yelled out. “Woah! Slow down Winston! Who's got Mei locked in a dungeon?” Zarya asked in amusement. “A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!” Winston replied as he ran up to her.

The townspeople burst out in laughter at this. Someone then walked up to him.  
“Was it a big beast?” They asked.  
“Huge!”  
“With a long ugly snout?” Another asked.  
“Hideously ugly!”  
“And sharp fangs?” Someone else asked in a mocking way.  
“Yes yes! Will you help me?”

Zarya got up from her seat and walked up to him. “Alright old man, we'll help you out!” She smirked. “You will? Oh thank you thank you!” Winston said, seemingly happy as some townspeople picked him up and then threw him out the bar through the door. “Crazy old Winston..he's always good for a laugh...” One of them laughed. Zarya watched them and then placed a hand on her chin. “Crazy old Winston hm...crazy old Winston eh?” She thought for a moment. A plan began to formulate in her head and she knew exactly what she could do to get Mei to marry her.

\-------

Back in her room, Mei was still crying and then she stopped for a moment when she heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?” She asked as she pulled her head up and looked towards the door. “Ana dear.” Ana opened the door and stepped inside the room with her daughter Fareeha while carrying some tea for her. “Thought you'd like a nice spot of tea.” Mei turned behind her, accidentally bumping into someone else was in her room as well. “Oh! Be careful!” She she said cheerfully. “My name's Lena by the way luv!” Mei wiped some tears away and sat back down on the bed. “I'm Mei..” She said weakly.

Fareeha grinned as she looked at her mother. “Told you she was pretty Mama, didn't I?” Ana just smiled and shook her head in response. She handed Mei some tea and drank some of it quietly. “That was a very brave thing you did my dear.” Ana told her. “We all think so.” Lena agreed. “But I've lost my father, my dreams...everything..” Mei sadly responded to them. “Cheer up child,” Ana softly reassured her. “It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see.” Her eyes then widened as she remembered something. “Oh listen to me! Jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table. Fareeha!” Both Fareeha and Ana left, but before closing the door Fareeha waved goodbye to Mei.

Lena then excitedly headed towards the closet. “Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner?” She looked through it and then pulled out a blue gown. “Ah, here we are! You'll look ravishing in this one!” But Mei already had her mind made up. “That's very kind of you but..I'm not going to dinner.” She explained, making Lena gasp. “But you must!” Hanzo then hurried into the room. “Dinner is..uh...served...”

As for Jamison, he was pacing around waiting for Mei. “What's take so long? I told her ta come down...why ain't she here yet?” He grumbled in annoyance. “Oh try to be patient,” Ana said to him. “The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.” Genji was in the room as well, and also started talking to Jamison. “Have you thought perhaps this girl might be the one to break the spell?” He asked curiously. “Of course ah have!” Jamison yelled. “Good! So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you...and poof! The spell is broken!” Genji grinned. “Oh it's not that easy Genji these things take time..” Ana sighed. “But the rose has already begun to wilt..” He whispered to her.

“It's no use..” Jamison sighed. “She's so pretty and I..well...ya know...just lookit me!” He growled sadly. “Oh you must help her to see past all that.” Ana smiled at him. “Ah don't know how..” He confessed. Ana narrowed her eyes and went up to him with Genji following close behind. “Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!” Jamison sat straight up at this. “Ah yes! When she comes in, give her a dashing smile! Come on, show me the smile!” Genji prompted to him. He tried his best and gave a maniacal looking grin. “But don't frighten the poor girl.” Ana told him after noticing the smile, causing him to frown instead. “Impress her with wit!” Genji told him.  
“But be gentle!” Ana insisted.  
“Shower her with compliments!”  
“But be sincere.”  
“And above all, you must control your temper!” They shouted in unison at him.

Then the door began to open. “There she is!” Genji said happily, making a hopeful smile appear on Jamison's face. Instead it was only Hanzo. “Good evening...” He nervously shuddered. Jamison's face became annoyed. “Well...where is she?” He asked. “Oh! The girl! Um...hehe...well..she's...she's not coming.” Hanzo said, still very nervous. “What!?” Jamison angrily yelled out. He ran off to Mei's bedroom with Hanzo, Genji and Ana follow behind him. Jamison banged on the door. “I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” He shouted at her. “I'm not hungry.” Mei insisted. The others sighed and shook their heads. “Ya come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!” He shouted again. “Uh, Jamison..” Genji interrupted. “I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.” Hanzo tried pleading with him. “Please...attempt to be a gentleman.” Jamison growled. “But she is being so difficult!” Ana tried to settle him as well. “Gently...gently..” Jamison sighed and tried to calm down. “...Will you come down to dinner?” He tried asking Mei.  
“No!” 

Jamison pointed to the door and looked at the three of them. “Suave...gentle...” Hanzo tried to relax him. “It would give me...great pleasure..if you would join me for dinner..” He said, trying to be gentle. “No thank you!” Mei responded. Jamison had enough and angrily knocked the door, hitting it with his pawed foot. “If she won't eat with me then she ain't eating at all!” He yelled and stormed off. “Oh dear...that didn't go very well at all..” Ana commented worriedly. Hanzo then turned to Genji. “Stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is even the slightest change.” Genji went over to the door and stood in front of it. “You can count on me!” Hanzo and Ana then both headed downstairs to clean up.

As for Jamison, he picked up the enchanted mirror and requested to be shown Mei. It did as told, and showed Mei sitting on her bed with Lena trying to talk to her. “Jamison's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?” She insisted. But Mei was still being stubborn about it. “I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!”

Jamison sighed, and put the mirror down. “Ahm just fooling myself...she'll never see me as anything but ah monster..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really into this! I think there will be about three more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei discovers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i finished two chapters in one day??? i'll work on the fourth and post it probably tomorrow, but it'll come out later cause i got school

After a while, Mei shyly and ever so slightly opened her bedroom door and left the room. She began wandering around a little bit. “Come on Fareeha, it's time for bed.” Ana said as she tucked her in for the night. “But I'm not sleepy!” She insisted. “Yes you are.” Ana chuckled as she patted her head. “No I'm not..” Fareeha yawned and closed her eyes. Ana returned to the kitchen were the others were.

“I work and I slave all day long and for what? This food's gone to waste!” Mako sighed. “Oh stop it. It's been a long night for all of us.” She groaned in response. “Well if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all he said.” Hanzo grunted. “Well if Jamison doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the spell.” Ana said. Just then, Mei entered the kitchen and looked around for a moment. Hanzo turned his head and noticed her. “Splendid to see you out and about! I am Hanzo Shimada.” Genji came in and went in between them, shaking Mei's hand. “And this is my brother Genji..” He rolled his eyes. “It is good to finally met you Mei.” He kissed her hand, annoying Hanzo even more and he pushed him to try to get him to stop. Which was to no avail. “If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable..” He tried smiling at her and Genji finally stopped kissing Mei's hand.

“I am a little hungry..” Mei admitted. Ana's eyes widened at this. “You are? Time to stoke the fire! Break out the china and silverware!” She grinned excitedly. “Remember what Jamison said..” Hanzo whispered. “Oh pish posh! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!” She replied, and began getting out plates and silverware. “Gahh! Alright fine! Glass of water, piece of bread and then-” Hanzo was about to say some more, but Genji interrupted. “Hanzo I am surprised at you! She's not a prisoner! She's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here!” He then led her into the dining room. “Right this way!” Mei followed him, and Hanzo was still grumpy about it. “Well..keep it down! If Jamison finds out it'll be our necks..”

Genji just smiled and rolled his eyes as everyone else began helping make Mei something to eat. After the dinner, Hanzo approached her. “Look at the time! You should get off to bed.” Mei grinned. “Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle.” Hanzo laughed nervously. “Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?” He immediately glared at Genji. “You idiot!” The two got into a squabble. “I...figured it out for myself.” Mei giggled, causing them to stop fighting. She then got up from her seat. “I'd like to look around...if that's alright.” Genji ran up to her. “Would you like a tour?”  
“Wait a minute wait a minute! I'm not sure that's a good idea. We can't let her go..poking around in certain places if you know what I mean..” Hanzo said as he ran up to them.

“Perhaps you'd like to take me,” Mei said cheerfully to Hanzo. “I'm sure you know everything there is know about the castle.” He blushed a little. “Ah well..yes actually I do..” During the tour, Mei wandered away and headed towards the West Wing. Hanzo and Genji got in her to stop her. “What's up there?” Mei asked. “Well there...nothing absolutely nothing at all interesting there! Dusty, dull..” Hanzo grinned nervously, with Genji nodding his head in agreement. “Ah..so that's the West Wing...” She said curiously as she realized were he was referring to. Hanzo gasped. “Nice going..” Genji grumbled. “I wonder what he's hiding up there..” Mei said as she peered towards the West Wing. “H-Hiding? Jamison's hiding nothing up there!” Genji stammered. “Then it wouldn't be forbidden.” Mei told them as she walked up the steps, until they stopped her again. 

“Ah...uh...ehh...wouldn't you like to see something else?” Hanzo asked her. “We have tapestries and um-”  
“Maybe later..” Mei continued walking up the steps, so Hanzo and Genji went to stop her again. “The gardens! Or um...the library!” Genji suggested. Mei's eyes glowed at this. “You have library?” She asked. “Oh yes indeed!” Hanzo chuckled and hurried off with Genji to show Mei the library. She followed a little bit, before turning back and heading into the West Wing.

Mei found herself in a dark and dreary hallway. All around her things were broken and shattered, even a mirror. She walked up to the doors at the end of the hallway and opened them. The room she entered was even worse. The wallpaper and paintings were torn, and furniture was broken. As she walked, Mei saw a painting that was ripped, but it was much more interesting then other ripped up paintings. It was a picture of a man with blond hair, thick furrowed eyebrows, amber eyes with dark circles around them and his face was pointed and freckled. Then Mei saw a rose glowing on a table. She walked up to it and removed the glass case covering it. She was about to touch the rose until she spotted Jamison, who angrily covered the rose with the glass case again.

“Why'd ya come here?” He growled. “I'm..I'm sorry..” Mei stuttered in fear. “I warned ya never to come here!” He yelled in anger at her. “I didn't mean any harm!” She explained. “Do ya realize whatcha could've done?” Jamison shouted as he smashed a drawer right in front of her. “Stop!” Mei pleaded, still frightened. “Get out!” Jamison roared at her as she ran out. “Get out!” He roared again. As Mei ran out, Jamison finally realized what he'd done and hung his head in shame. Mei ran back down the steps and threw on her cloak. “Where are you going?” Genji asked her. “Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!” Mei said back to him as she hurriedly opened the door and ran out of it. “No, wait! please wait!” Hanzo pleaded with her. But it was too late, Mei had already left.

She hurriedly ran off into the freezing cold winter, hearing the growling of wolves along the way. They suddenly appeared behind her, causing Mei to gasp and attempt to run faster. She ended up falling into freezing cold waters that had been frozen under ice. Managing to get herself out of it, she continued on her way until the wolves had her cornered. She tried to fend them off with a stick, but the wolves simply broke it. One grabbed her by the cloak and she landed on the snow, gasping as one ran towards her. Before it could attack her, Jamison came behind her and roared at the wolf, throwing it away. He went in front of Mei protectively as the wolves attempted to come closer. He viciously attacked them as they clawed at him until he threw them all off him and the wolves fearfully ran away from him.

Mei watched as Jamison passed out from his wounds. She had wanted to leave, but she realized now that he truly had regretted yelling at her and saved her life in apology. With her mind made up, she took him back to the castle. Back at the castle, Jamison was conscious again and sitting on his chair. Mei placed a cloth into a bowl of hot water and turned to Jamison, who was licking the scars on his arm. “Here now..don't do that.” She said, trying to place a hand on his arm. He growled and kept moving his arm away from her. “Just hold still..” She said, and finally managed to place the cloth on his wounds, causing Jamison to roar at her. “Oi! That hurt!” He growled at her. “If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!” She yelled back.  
“Well if ya wouldn't have run away this wouldn't have happened!”  
“If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!”  
“...Well ya shouldn't have been in the West Wing!”  
“Well you should learn to control your temper!”

Jamison just grumbled and said nothing at this. Mei grabbed his arm and held it up. “Now hold still, this might sting a little..” She placed the cloth on his wounds and he managed to hold back the pain. “By the way...thank you..for my saving my life...” Mei softly said to him. “...Ya welcome..” He quietly responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Jamison bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter should be out tomorrow!

Back in town, Zarya was meeting up with the owner of the asylum, who was named Gabriel. Lucio of course, followed too. “I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night,” Gabriel said to her. “But he said you'd make it worth my while..” Zarya then took out a bag of money and threw it in front of him. Gabriel took out a coin and smiled deviously. “Ahh...I'm listening..” He told her in a pleased voice. 

“It's like this..” She whispered as she leaned closer to him. “I've got my heart set on marrying Mei. But she needs a little...persuasion..” Lucio laughed. “Turned her down flat!” In response, Zarya bonked him and then he kept quiet. “Everyone knows her father's a lunatic! He was in here tonight raving a beast in a castle!” Zarya continued. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Winston is harmless.” She hit a fist on the table in front of them and continued on. “The point is, Mei would do anything to keep him from being locked up.” Lucio then spoke up again. “Yeah, even marry her!” Zarya just gave him an angry look and he kept his mouth shut.

“So you want me to throw her father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?” Gabriel asked. Zarya smirked and Lucio nodded in response. “Oh that is despicable..” His expression then changed to an evil grin. “Hahaha! I love it!”

\---------

As for Winston, he had managed to return home. But he was desperate to get Mei back. He began packing up his things and started to head on his way. “If no one will help me, I'll go back alone!” He declared. “I don't care what it takes! I'll find that castle and get her out of there!” Winston then walked away into the woods as Zarya approached his home. She forced the door open and looked around. “Mei? Winston?” She called out. “Oh well! Guess it's not gonna work after all!” Lucio cheerfully said as he walked off, at least until Zarya grabbed him. “They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Lucio!” She yelled as she threw him in the snow. “Don't move from that spot, until Mei and her father come home!”  
“But..but..” Lucio tried to protest, but it was all for nothing. She was already gone.

\----------

At the castle, Mei and Jamison's relationship had only improved and they were getting along much better. One day, Jamison was watching Mei from afar on a balcony as she was building a snowman on the ground. “I've never felt this way about anyone...I wanna do something for her! But what?” Jamison asked, turning to face Genji and Hanzo who were there with him. “Well there's the usual things...flowers...chocolates...promises you don't intend to keep..” Hanzo grumbled. “No no! It has to be something very special! Something that sparks her interest..” Genji suggested. “Wait a minute! I know!” 

Soon, Jamison led Mei to a door in the hallway. “Mei..there's something I want to show you.” He explained. “But first...you have to close your eyes.” Mei gave him a skeptical look. But she did close her eyes after he told her that it was a surprise. He opened the doors and led Mei inside, holding her by her hands. “Can I open them?” She asked. “No no...not yet.” He replied. Jamison then stopped holding her once they reached the centre of the room. “Wait here.” He said, and ran over to open up the curtains. “Now can I open them?” Mei asked again.  
“Alright..now.”

When Mei opened her eyes, they widened as she was filled with surprise and delight. She looked around and was filled was pure joy as she saw the massive library she was in, it was like a dream come true. “I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in all my life!” Mei said in amazement. “You..you like it?” Jamison asked, so happy that he could tell she did. “It's wonderful!”  
“Then it's yours.”

They smiled at each warmly as the others watched the two from a distance. “Oh would you look at that?” Ana giggled happily. “I knew it would work!” Genji cheered. “What? What works?” Fareeha asked.   
“It's very encouraging..”  
“Isn't this exciting?”  
Fareeha grumbled as she watched Hanzo and Amélie leave and then turned to her mother Ana. “I didn't see anything!” She complained. “Come along Fareeha, there's chores to be done in the kitchen.” Ana responded as she headed off with the others. “But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on Mom!” Fareeha continued complaining, still wanting to know what was going on between Jamison and Mei.

\--------

Jamison and Mei later sat down to eat together. Mei picked up a spoon and smiled as she had the soup prepared for them. She gasped when she saw Jamison tho, who had his entire face in the bowl as he was eating it. He realized she was watching him and stopped, his face now dripping with the soup. Mei then decided to show him how to properly eat, passing him a spoon and taking another sip herself to demonstrate. Hesitantly, he picked up the spoon and soon was eating properly. Mei was pleased as she watched him and smiled.

After eating, the two returned outside again. There were some birds flying around nearby, so Mei gave Jamison some bird feed to give to them. She smiled softly as she watched him attempt to give the birds the food, but to no avail. He came at them too fast and scared them. Thankfully the birds were still around, so Mei went over to him to show him how to properly feed the birds. She gave him more bird feed and took some of the feed from his paws, gently scattering it on the snow. A bird came over and pecked at some of the feed before flying and landing on Jamison's paws to eat the feed there. Jamison got a big smile on his when he saw this, and Mei smiled back at him.

She felt her heart racing as she looked at him. He had once acted cruel to her, but now he was showing his true colours to her. Jamison did indeed care for her, and she found herself laughing and smiling a lot around him. It was certainly true that he wasn't a 'Prince Charming' by any means, but Mei now clearly saw something she hadn't before.

\--------

That night, Jamison was getting ready to dance with Mei. He felt incredibly nervous about it and wondered how things would go between them. “There will be music, romantic candlelight, and when the moment is right...you confess your love!” Genji announced to him. “Yes..I confess I..no..I can't..” Jamison admitted. “You care for her don't you?” He asked him. “More then anything!” He responded. “Well you must tell her!” Genji smiled, trying to help him. 

Jamison sighed, he couldn't..it felt too difficult for him. Then it came time for him to exit and see Mei who was waiting for him. His heart stopped when he saw her, she was beautiful..They smiled warmly at each other and began dancing. Both their hearts beating faster and warm feelings rushing through them. 

When they finished dancing, Jamison guided her over to the balcony where they sat down together. “Mei...are you..happy here with me?” He asked as he held onto her hands. “Yes!” Mei beamed, making Jamison grin. That was until he noticed her face sadden. “What is it?” He asked her in concern. “If I only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much..” Mei sadly lamented to him. He thought for a moment. “There is a way.” She turned to him with a hopeful smile. Jamison led her to the West Wing and gave her the enchanted mirror. “This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.” He explain as he handed Mei the mirror. 

“I'd like to see my father...please..” Mei told the mirror. It then obeyed, glowing and showing her Winston, who was coughing and walking through the forest. “Papa!” Mei gasped. “Oh no..he's sick! He may be dying and he's all alone!” Jamison turned towards the rose, rubbing a paw on the glass case. He sighed, he knew what he needed to do. Sucking in a breath, he turned back to her. “Then..you...you must go to him..” This surprised Mei. “What did you say?”   
“I release you, you're no longer my prisoner..”  
Mei was delighted by this. “You mean...I'm free?” She asked hopefully. “Yes..” Jamison sighed. “Oh thank you..” She said as she placed a hand on his arm. “Hold on Papa, I'm on my way..” She was going to return the mirror to Jamison, but he stopped her. “Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me...” Mei smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for understand how much he needs me.” He looked depressed as she began to leave. Mei turned back to him, a gentle look on her face as she placed a hand on his face and then left.

After she walked out the door, Hanzo went inside to see him. “I can see everything is going well. I knew you could do it.” Jamison sighed. “I let her go.” He chuckled for a moment before taking in what Jamison had said. “You...what? How could you do that?”  
“I had to..”  
“Yes but..why?”  
“Because...I love her..”

\----------

“He did what?” Everyone but Hanzo asked after he told them happened. “Yes...I'm afraid it's true..” He said as he looked down. “She's going away?” Fareeha sadly asked. “But he was so close..” Genji sadly said. “After all this time...he's finally learned to love..” Ana sighed. Genji's face brightened. “That's it then! That should break the spell!” She shook her head. “But it's not enough, she has to love him in return.” 

As Fareeha walked over to see Jamison, Hanzo lamented that it was too late. As Mei left, Jamison let out a depressed roar....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei returns to Jamison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, i said this would be out yesterday but long story short...i had issues with my laptop mousepad. but it's all good! next i will write a christmas based meihem story!

Mei quickly ran through the forest to find her father. “Papa?” She called out, hoping he would hear her. She gasped when she saw his unconscious body. Mei wrapped a blanket around Winston and they returned inside their home. Lucio noticed them, and headed off to find Zarya.

Back inside, Winston weakly said Mei's name as he opened his eyes and saw her. “It's alright Papa I'm home.” She said softly to him. “I thought I'd never see you again..” Winston replied as they then embraced each other. “I missed you so much..” Mei smiled as they let go. “But the Beast...how did you escape?” He asked curiously. “I didn't escape Papa he..he let me go..” Mei explained warmly.  
“That horrible beast?!”  
“But he's different now Papa! He's...changed somehow..”

Just then, Fareeha popped out from the side of the bed. “Hi!” She cheerfully exclaimed to them. “Oh, a stowaway!” Mei giggled. “Why hello there little girl!” Winston chuckled. Fareeha then hopped on the bed and looked at Mei. “Mei, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?” She sadly asked. “Oh Fareeha, of course I do. It's just that-” Mei hadn't finished responding to her as there was a knock at the door.

Mei walked over to open the door and was greeted with Gabriel, which unnerved her. “May I help you?” She asked. “I've come to collect your father.” Gabriel explained. “My father?” Mei was taken aback by this. “Don't worry miss, we'll take good care of him.” Gabriel smirked as he pointed to the carriage reading 'Asylum for Loons' on it. Mei gasped and scowled at him. “My father's not crazy!” She angrily glared at him whilst saying. “He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him didn't we?” Lucio snickered as the townspeople gathered around agreeing with him. Mei walked over to the townspeople, still angered. “No! I won't let you!” Winston poked his head out of the door just then. “Mei?” He worriedly asked. “Winston! Tell us again old man, just how big was the beast?” Lucio mockingly asked him, as Mei wrapped her arms around him, angrily glaring at Lucio. “He was...well I mean he was enormous!” Winston declared. “I'd say eight, no...more like ten feet!”

The townspeople and Lucio all laughed mockingly at him. “Well, you don't get much crazier then that!” He chuckled. “It's true I tell you!” Winston said desperately. “Get him out of here!” Lucio said. Mei watched in horror as two men tried taking Winston away. She ran up to Gabriel. “No! You can't do this!” But he simply ignored her. Zarya, who had watched the whole thing walked up to her. “Poor Mei..it's a shame about your father.” She said. “You know he's not crazy Zarya!” Mei desperately told her. “Hmm...I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding...if..”  
“If what?”  
“If you marry me.”

Mei gasped at this. “What?” Zarya wrapped an arm around her. “One little word Mei, that's all it takes.” But instead, Mei pushed her away. “Never!” She shouted. “Have it your way.” Zarya growled and walked off. The men continued to Winston away and Mei knew she had to do something. She went inside and the grabbed the enchanted mirror. “My father's not crazy and I can prove it!” Mei said to the townspeople, causing Zarya to turn and look at her. “Show me the beast!” She told the mirror, and then faced it towards the townspeople.

Poor Jamison was revealed, still roaring in sadness and pain. The image alone scared the townspeople and they screamed in fright. “Is he dangerous?” One asked. “Oh no he'd never hurt anyone!” Mei said as she walked up to them. “Please, I know he looks vicious but he's really very gentle and kind. He's my friend.” Zarya glared at her angrily and placed a hand on Mei's shoulder. “If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for this monster.” She spat. “He's no monster Zarya, you are!” Mei yelled as she returned the angry look. “She's as crazy as the old man!” Zarya growled as she took the mirror away from Mei. “The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!”  
“No!”  
“We're not safe til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!”

The townspeople all agreed, raising their weapons high in the air. “No! I won't let you do this!” Mei yelled as she ran up to Zarya. “You're not with us you're against us. Bring the old man!” She responded. The townspeople threw Winston into the cellar, and Zarya threw Mei in there as well. “We can't have them running off to warn the creature!” Mei then began pounding at the cellar doors. “Let us out!” She cried. “We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me!?” Zarya shouted, causing the townspeople to cheer.

As for Fareeha, she peered out the door and watched as they all left. She then noticed Winston's wood chopping invention and an idea formed in her mind. With Mei, she was still attempting to get out. “I have to warn Jamison! This is all my fault! Oh Papa what are we going to do?” Mei sobbed. “Now now...we'll think of something..” Winston reassured her as they hugged.

\--------

 

Meanwhile in the castle, the others were still not happy Mei had left. “I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!” Hanzo insisted. “Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all..” Genji sighed. Then they realized someone was coming. “Could it be..?” He asked hopefully. “Is it she?” Ana asked. They peered out the window and saw Zarya and the townspeople coming. “Wait no...it's invaders!” Genji shouted. Ana then realized what Zarya was holding. “And they have the mirror!” She gasped. “Warn Jamison! If it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them!” Hanzo said. They all then headed nearby the door to the castle. With that, they grouped others to come along with them to take down the townspeople.

Ana went to warn Jamison. “Pardon me Jamison..” She began. “Leave me in peace..” He grumbled. “But..the castle is under attack!” She told him. “What should we do Jamison?” Ana asked. “It doesn't matter now...just let them come..” Jamison sighed.

“Take whatever you can find but remember the beast is mine!” Zarya shouted. Using a log from a tree, the townspeople were attempting to get the door open, but the group was trying to block it. “This isn't working!” Genji yelled. “Wait..I know!” 

\---------

Soon enough, the townspeople managed to get the door open. When they looked around, nobody appeared to be there and they became confused. That was until, everyone popped out and began attacking. The townspeople were no match, and an annoyed Zarya then headed off to find Jamison.

Back with Fareeha, she had managed to get the wood chopper working and headed straight for the cellar down with it turned on. When Winston and Mei saw it coming they were both confused, until after the door broke and Fareeha popped out. “You guys gotta try this thing!” She giggled excitedly. 

Mei then ran off to the castle as the frightened townspeople left it in a rush. As they did, the others cheered, not realizing Zarya was still around...

\------------

Bow in hand, Zarya finally entered the room Jamison was in. She smirked and aimed the bow at him. Jamison just turned and gave her a dejected look, not bothering to do anything to defend himself. Seizing the opportunity, Zarya fired an arrow into his back, causing him to roar and finally get up. Zarya shoved him out the window and they landed on the balcony. She kicked him off, causing him to fall to another part of the castle, and Zarya followed him.

“Get up!” She growled. But he wouldn't budge. “Get up!” She hissed, kicking him. “What's the matter beast?” Zarya snickered. “Too kind and gentle to fight back?” Jamison looked up at her for a moment before putting his head down again. Zarya grabbed a sharp object from the side of the castle, ready to hit him with it.

But Mei came just in time. “No!” She cried out. Jamison heard her and lifted his head up. “Mei..” He weakly said. “No Zarya don't!” Mei cried out again. Jamison finally got up and stopped Zarya from attacking him by grabbing onto the weapon and growled. Mei then ran into the castle as the two continued fighting with each other. Zarya managed to kick Jamison away during their brawl and then was unable to see him, so she began looking for him. “Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?” Zarya mockingly asked.

This angered Jamison enough to come out and attack her and they began fighting again. “It's over beast, Mei is mine!” Zarya yelled. Jamison angrily narrowed his eyes and grabbed her, holding her over an edge and growling. “Let me go! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!” Zarya pleaded. Jamison growled, but then remembered...Mei. He couldn't kill her..

Jamison set her back down. “Get out..” He snarled, putting her aside. Mei ran onto the balcony. “Jamison!” She called out. He was confused for a moment before he saw her, and his eyes widened. “Mei..” He softly said. Mei reached out her hand for him and he climbed up to her. Their hands touched and he then placed a hand on her cheek. “You came back..” Jamison whispered, and the two went to kiss each other. That is, until Zarya used the object from before to stab Jamison in the back. He roared and hit her, sending her falling to her death.

\--------

Mei led Jamison on to the balcony where he weakly lay down. “You...you came back..” He said again. “Of course I came back! I couldn't let them...oh this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner..” Mei sobbed as she embraced him. “Maybe..it's better this way..” He responded, his voice still weak. “Don't talk like that...you'll be alright!” She tried to assure him. “We're together now, everything's going to be fine..you'll see..” Jamison reached up a hand to her cheek. “At least..ah got to see ya...one..last...time..” He then slumped down, as if dead.

Mei gasped, placing a hand on her mouth. “No! No..Please..please don't leave me..I love you..” She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheek as she held onto him. Ana, Hanzo and Genji watched as the last petal fell from the rose, and sighed sadly.

But suddenly, they noticed as sparks of magic landed nearby him. Mei was shocked as Jamison lifted into the air, and both she and the others watched in shock as Jamison transformed back into a human. Mei's eyes widened when he turned to look at her. “Mei...it's me!” He grinned as placed his robotic and flesh hands over his chest. Mei wasn't used to his human form, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked into his amber eyes, noticing how familiar they were. “It is you!” She smiled. They then embraced, kissing each other softly. 

The castle returned to normal, and everyone was excited that they could finally have normal lives again. As for Mei and Jamison, they wed each other and began living a peaceful and happy life together in the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's long, but I wanted to get most of the more 'uninteresting' stuff out of the way before getting into all the Meihem goodness. I'm not really satisfied with this..but it will get better, I promise. Junkrat is depicted is being pretty angry and 'beastly' if you will, because all those years of loneliness got to him. I didn't make the characters objects because I didn't know what they would be.
> 
> Mercy is also tagged in the story as she is the enchantress. Other characters not seen yet will appear later.


End file.
